hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Predictions)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was a slightly above average hurricane season. Storms Tropical Storm Alex Main Article: ''Tropical Storm Alex (2016) On June 8, The NHC started monitoring an area of low pressure, and gave it a 50% chance of development through 5 days. On June 13, Tropical Depression One Formed and strengthened into Tropical Storm Alex. Alex quickly strengthened and reached peak intensity of 60 MPH and 999 mb. Alex started to weaken as it moved into cooler waters. Alex became Post-Tropical on June 17. Alex's Remnants affected Bermuda as a weak extra-tropical cyclone. Alex's Remnants dissipated on June 19. Hurricane Bonnie On July 1, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave located 45 Miles South of Cape Verde. The Wave got more organized and was dubbed Tropical Depression Two on July 3. The Depression slowly intensified into Bonnie and became a Robust Tropical Storm with 70 MPH winds. Bonnie started rapidly strengthening once it got passed the Leeward Islands. Bonnie became a Strong Category 2 Hurricane, the first of the year, with 110 MPH winds. Bonnie made a track similar to Erika of 2015. Bonnie started to rapidly weaken once it was over Hispaniola because of the terrain there. weakening to a Tropical Storm with 50 MPH winds. Bonnie started to strengthen again over warm waters. Bonnie caused damage as it crossed over The Bahamas. Bonnie started to weaken because of a near-by frontal system. Bonnie dissipated on July 15 145 Miles North-West of Bermuda. Bonnie overall caused $95 Million in damage and 4 deaths confirmed. Tropical Depression Three Category:Future Storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season On July 20, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave north of the Leeward Islands. The Wave developed into Tropical Depression Three. The NHC forecast Three to become a Category 2 Hurricane, but unexpected wind shear picked up and weakened the depression. Three dissipated on July 26, ending its short life of just 20 Hours. Hurricane Colin On August 8, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave that had moved off the coast of Africa. The wave got more organized and was named Tropical Depression Four. Four strengthened into Tropical Storm Colin. Colin rapidly strengthened and reached peak intensity at 85 MPH. Colin maintained this intensity through the next day. Colin then started to weaken as it brushed The Bahamas, and Hispaniola. Colin Weakened back into a Tropical Storm as it hit the east coast, and the weakened into a Tropical Depression while becoming Post-Tropical on August 23. Colin's Remnants caused problems in Bermuda, including downed trees and dangerous surf for the island nation. Colin is connected to at least 40 deaths (35 Direct, 5 Indirect) and caused over $304 Million during its lifetime. Tropical Storm Danielle On August 17, a Low Pressure system developed a LLCC, and was given a medium chance of development in 5 days. On August 19, Tropical Depression Five formed on August 19. Five strengthened into Tropical Storm Danielle, and quickly reached peak intensity of 45 MPH. Danielle moved into cooler waters and weakened back into a Tropical Depression. Danielle became a remnant low on August 22. The remnants of Danielle dissipated on August 23 without effecting land. Hurricane Earl On August 19 while Danielle was active, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave moving off the coast of Africa. The Wave developed into Tropical Storm Earl quickly intensifying, skipping the depression stage. Earl slowly intensified into a Category 1 Hurricane. Earl then quickly strengthened into a Category 3 Hurricane, with 125 MPH winds, becoming the strongest hurricane of the year so far (Later surpassed by Hurricane Ian) Earl then weakened as land interaction inhibited any more intensification. Earl cause Moderate Damage as it brushed The Bahamas and headed out to seas. Earl restrengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane on August 28 while over The Bahamas. Earl would weaken quickly after as it moved into cooler waters. Earl dissipated completely on September 2. Earl was blamed for $65 Million (2016 US Dollars) and was blamed for 21 Direct deaths and 5 Indirect deaths. Tropical Storm Fiona On August 28, a tropical wave developed a LLCC. On August 30, Tropical Depression Seven formed. Fiona formed later that day. Fiona struggled to intensify and only reaching 45 MPH winds. Fiona weakened into a remnant low on September 3. Fiona's remnants cause minor damage in the Leeward Islands. Fiona dissipated completely on September 7. Tropical Depression Eight On September 5, the NHC started to monitor a very weak tropical wave. The wave would form into Tropical Depression Eight on September 6. Eight was forecast at first to strengthen quickly, but this didn't happen and Eight would degenerate into a remnant low on September 9. Eight would dissipate shortly after on September 9 also. Eight was not known to cause any damage or fatalities. Hurricane Gaston '''Description Will Be Added Later Tropical Storm Hermine On September 11, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave for potential tropical development. On September 15, Tropical Storm Hermine rapidly formed, skipping the Depression stage. Hermine strengthened quickly, and reached peak intensity, while it would pass over Hispaniola (The Hurricane Killer). Hermine would rapidly weaken, and become a remnant low on September 19. Hermine's remnants would wreck havoc in surrounding areas. Hermine would fully dissipate on September 23. Hermine was known to cause minimal damage, and no fatalities were reported where Hermine hit. Hurricane Ian Main Article: Hurricane Ian (2016) Ian formed from a tropical wave off the coast of Africa, and became the classic "Cape Verde-type Hurricane", entering the Caribbean, Ian started to strengthened into the first Category 5 Hurricane since Felix in 2007. Ian Continued to strengthen and reached peak intensity of 160 MPH. Ian weakened to a Strong Category 4 Hurricane as it made landfall in Alabama. Ian then would weaken and become extratropical on October 17. Ian's remnants went on to form a Category 5 Windstorm. Ian was the First Major Hurricane to hit the US since Wilma in 2005, and Ian became the strongest storm/hurricane in the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Ian would also be the longest lived tropical cyclone of the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. During the course of it's lifetime Ian was blamed for over $28 Billion (2016 US Dollars) and was also blamed for 450 Deaths (14 Indirect). The WMO decided to retire the name Ian, because of it's major damage and loss of life. Ian was removed from the naming list and replaced with Immanuel. Ian will never again be used on the naming lists. Hurricane Julia Description Will Be Added Later Tropical Storm Karl Description Will Be Added Later Tropical Storm Lisa On November 4, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave with a LLCC. The wave gradually got more organized and was designated Tropical Depression Fourteen on November 8. Fourteen would struggle to intensify, and would only become a tropical storm with 40 MPH winds (Received the name Lisa). Lisa would quickly weaken as it moved into cooler waters. Lisa would become a remnant low on November 10, and would dissipate on November 11. Lisa was not known to cause any damage or fatalities. Subtropical Storm Matthew On December 13, the NHC started to monitor a large extra-tropical system for a potential late season storm. The system became very disorganized, but was able to become a subtropical storm on December 20, becoming one of the latest storms to form in a year. The Subtropical System would track northwest over the Bahamas and would reach peak intensity of 50 MPH and 1001 mb. Matthew would then brush the east coast of South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia on December 25, before launching off the east coast at 40 MPH to the North East then East. Matthew would become a remnant low on December 26. Matthew's remnants would affect Greenland, on December 30, causing minimal damage. Over it's total lifetime Matthew was blamed for $24 Million (2016 US Dollars) and was known to cause 5 Deaths with 2 Indirect deaths also added to the total. Storm Names Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:15/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:03/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:25/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:15/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:19/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:23/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:30/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:06/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TD text:Eight (TD) barset:break from:06/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:10/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C4 text:Gaston (C4) from:15/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:28/09/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:30/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C1 text:Julia (C1) from:24/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:Karl (TS) from:08/11/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:20/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:TS text:Matthew (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retirement On March 16, 2017, at the 39th Session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired one name, Ian from its rotating name lists. It will be replaced with Irving, for the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:Above-Normal Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Weather prediction Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Predictions Category:Super awesome Category:Cool pages Category:Near normal seasons Category:Hurricanes Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones